Felix Edward Kroemer
♤Physical Appearance Felix’s tone and body type is on the side of muscular, years of physical training seen with each muscle etched on his body. He stands at the generally average height of five feet, nine inches. Across his body are close to no scars apart from a faint line that goes across his right palm, a childhood scar that can be traced back to his first ever hike. The scar itself is almost invisible across the near white canvas it’s on, the males pale body always getting him sunburned under the Texan sun. His hair color practically matches the previously mentioned sun, his shaggy golden locks always managing to stay in his face. A particular lock on the middle of his forehead sticks to falling across his face, despite all his attempts to push it back. Deep yellow eyes tend to glare past the blonde hair, his otherwise almost cute face ruined by its owners resting bitch face. When it comes to quirk abnormalities, Felix definitely has some. The smaller change to his otherwise typical face, are two semi-pointy, pierced ears that are hidden by his messy hair. They curve slightly outwards with the usual rounded tip of the ear leading to a point that goes out about half an inch. The other, more generally obvious mutation that the male has are his teeth. Each tooth ends with a more pointed bottom, including the molars. Because of the typically flat, vegetable chomping teeth in the back of a person's mouth being changed to sharper teeth for Felix, eating his greens can prove to be a challenge. ♤Personality Felix is vulgar and occasionally rather curt to those he finds to be especially hopeless. His vulgarity usually doesn’t stem directly from anger and he actually just uses the more offensive language to properly express himself. The outward display of anger is half true for the most part, as he never will go out of his way to make conversation, but will also never avoid it. Instead, the face he puts on that has been dubbed “resting bitch face” has always just served to be a warning for those around him; A warning that he will likely say something along the lines of, “Don't be surprised if I immediately don’t like you.” Felix tries to express this to others on account of the fact that he never takes it easy on anyone. Whether it be friend or stranger, the way he approaches conversations and situations, which tends to be on the bold and borderline cheeky side, won’t change regardless of where you are within his circle. The only people Felix has not been able to stand up to in the past were people he, embarrassingly enough, found attractive in some way. Whether it be by good looks or a personality that he finds oddly charming, if he encounters someone that makes his face flush, Felix would rather outright just leave the room to avoid possible embarrassment. Apart from his more seemingly hostile personality traits, Felix is a cocky guy who can be a diehard worker and loyal friend who readily enjoys the almost “too cool for you” vibes he puts off. The teen is rather proud of the work he’s made with his quirk, leading him to be overconfident in a lot of activities—Especially those that are physical. His smarts have been slightly neglected in his pursuit to improve his body and fighting techniques, which he already knows is going to be an issue for when he starts classes. Felix hopes that his strong will and overall genuine need to pass his courses will be enough to push him though, although a small part of him knows he’s going to need help at some point. On account of needing to ask for help, he knows he’s going to need to make friends with at least one person in his class… Which will either go wonderfully or horribly. Either he meets a person who can put up with him, or he faces the real possibility of failing because of his academics. ♤Speech Pattern Felix has a light and almost breezy southern accent that always has an insult or two peppered into the sentence. His Texan dialect usually doesn’t slip out too much, mainly just because he thinks all the slang that people used in Texas just sounds odd to him. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk Name: Sanguine Hunger ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Felix’s quirk is one that is only activated once the taste of anyone’s blood hits his tongue. Once the metallic liquid spreads over his tongue, a feeling of euphoria follows soon after and acts as an indicator for the activation of his quirk. The first and most notable effect is a numbness that takes over his body, making most sensations of pain or injury harder to notice. A flood of adrenaline comes soon after that, allowing Felix to exert himself past the point he would normally push himself to. As minutes tick by during a fight, Felix’s strength and speed will slowly but notably increase as his body pushes itself to its very limits. If the teen manages to reach his peak potential with his quirk, his overall strength and speed are close to doubled. The only issue with a continuous fight is that Felix will start to get exceedingly sloppy. He’ll begin to lunge sporadically, attempt to scratch opponents, and go as far as trying to bite whoever he is facing, all in the name of taking the other down. The longest Felix has ever gone with his quirk activated has been four minutes, though the general average is barely two minutes. The deactivation of his quirk has no signs and typically results in his body shutting down. His muscles will ache and the previously ignored pain comes over him in one fell swoop. Typically when this happens, the teen will completely collapse wherever he is and be forced to stay on the ground or risk his entire body roaring up in pain. If Felix is desperate enough, he can activate his quirk again and gain all the previously mentioned perks, that are now much less effective from his fatigue. This comes with one major drawback: All of Felix’s muscles have a significantly higher risk of being torn. If a muscle is torn, his body will go into its previous, incapacitated state from the deep rooted pain. ♤Costume Felix’s hero costume consists of layers with the first being a plain black jumpsuit made of thin ballistic nylon, the inside of the suit being lined with linen to hopefully absorb sweat. The one true alteration to the suit are holes made for his fingers, the material going up to about the first digit. Above that layer is a chestplate that covers the top half of his chest, the material consisting of black gunmetal that rounds outwards around two inches to give some protection from anything that could penetrate it. Below the plate is a pair of black, harem pants that give him extra fabric in the crotch area. To hold down the pants, Felix wears maroon bracers made from suede around his ankles, with the same material and color being used on the thick belt that hangs tightly to his hips. A pair of black boxing shoes with red laces cover the bracers, the shoes having a slightly thicker sole to give Felix some extra protection. The last and final layer of clothing is a waist long, black leather hooded jacket that has thick, deep red fur coating the inside. The sides of the jacket flip outwards, showing off the luxurious fur. The long fur goes up the entirety of the jacket, all the way up to the hood where, if flipped down, it could cover a majority of Felix’s face. On the inside of the jacket is a deep pocket made from the same outside leather that typically holds his mother's knife. The final piece to the teen’s hero outfit is a type of metal muzzle. There’s an inch long band of hard plastic with a foam bottom that goes over his nose, goes across his cheekbones, and rounds down over his chin. The rest of the mask are vertical bars that have about a quarter inch of space in between each metal line. ♤Assets: ♦ Item One: A marbled, needle point knife is the only weapon Felix likes to use in battle. The blade, which is a match up of different shades of grey, has an engraving that says, “Ända in i kaklet” which essentially means all the way into the tile in Swedish or means fight till the last drop. The handle of the blade is wrapped in a dark green cloth. ♤Background ♤History Felix was born in the metropolitan city of Dallas, Texas. The bright and lively city was a good place for the new arrival to the states, Elina. She had come from Kiruna, Sweden to America in the hopes of finding employment in the hero market. She wasn’t aiming for anything big, just an agency to accept her since her hometown’s only agency was practically nonexistent. With very little actual hero training under her belt, finding work in this department proved to be fruitless for years as she tried to move on with her life by teaching Judo to kids. Her dream diminished day by day only to become a reality after a chance encounter with a villain. She was quick to help at a scene of crime and was just lucky enough to be featured as the fight was broadcasted on the news. The newfound publicity allowed Elina to finally get accepted into an agency. Despite being far from well known, she was happy to be a hero of any type. An advantage to being a lesser known hero was not being recognized by civilians or newscasters, meaning Elina’s social life was completely open ended. She was out most nights, enjoying both her flexible lifestyle and various bars. It was one of these nights where she met her soon to be husband, Robert. At the time, he was working as a teacher’s aide in a first grade classroom. The two were quick to date and even quicker to marry, as their relationship before marriage was around seven months strong. Elina was happy with the life she carved out for herself in America, getting both the job and husband of her dreams in just a few short years. Just within a few months of their marriage, Elina discovered she was pregnant and nine months later, Felix was born. Felix grew up in a tight knit household with his parents always trying their best to be open with him and he the same. His admiration for his mom began to bud at an early age after he had seen the original broadcasts from her first ever fight. After that, he became her number one fan and he tried to watch all of the heroic footage he could find on her, which wasn’t a whole lot. His dad did all he could to keep Felix safe as the young boy tried multiple cool stunts in an effort to replicate what he saw on the computer screen as he tried to mimic his mom. This obsession with aspiring to be like his mom only grew stronger once he realized he was born with the same quirk as her. This was discovered after purposely cutting himself multiple times a week and spooning the blood in his mouth to see what would happen. At the age of nine, his parents sat him down and told him he was going to be a big brother. This news excited him, as he saw it as an opportunity to have a partner in the hero world. The announcement that quickly followed was something that Felix never wanted hear: His mom was going to stop being a hero. She tried to explain to him that she wanted to make sure that she would make it to the next day and see her family again. This was even more crucial to her on account of her growing family. Felix didn’t want to believe this though, arguing that nothing could stop her, so there was no reason to be afraid. Elina knew there was no way that Felix could understand any of this, not when he held her on such a high pedestal. Despite her son’s protests, she resigned from being a hero. It was a sore spot for the young Felix for weeks. As Felix got older, he started to train more and more to get an early start for on skills that would be necessary to get into a hero academy. This, naturally, meant less and less time with family. His lack of time with his family wasn’t intentional, but something that was necessary in the teen’s eyes. His mom saw the determination in Felix to be a hero and started to sign him up for different fighting classes like wrestling and boxing while she taught him Judo on the side. With these classes, Felix found his potential blossoming and his social circle expanding. He had started to make more and more friends, though his dad called them a bad influence. His mom, however, said as long as he wasn’t acting like them around his sister, he would be in the clear. Felix easily complied with this request and carried on with his classes. Just a two months ago, Felix’s entire life changed. He got home from class at the current hero academy he was attending and walked in on his dad watching the news. He wore a horrified expression on his face and seemed paralyzed by the images on screen. Once he got closer, he began to understand. On the television was his mom standing between a small group of kids and what he could only assume to be a villain. The newscaster was surprised at the display of a civilian standing up to protect some kids, even remarking just how dangerous of a move this was. Felix couldn’t tear his eyes away for a moment as he watched his mom, after years of retirement, go hand to hand with this lowlife who had tried to pick on kids. Then, it happened—A perfect bubble of water went up his mom's body and enclosed around her head. The use of the villain’s quirk was so simple, yet deadly. The panicked movements she made as air bubbles escaped her mouth was an image that Felix would never forget. The stillness of her body as it was dropped to the ground before the news station switched to a white screen with the message, “We’ll be right back!” was burned into his eyelids after he watched his mom die. His younger sister, Ivy, still doesn’t entirely know what happened to her mom. She only knows that she’s dead, having been spared many of the details. Felix’s dad decided to move to Nevada to live with his mom, the main reasoning that she needed help, but Felix knew better. His father needed some emotional help after what happened and who in their right mind could blame him? While Felix wouldn’t admit it aloud, he knew he needed the help too. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. If only he wasn’t such an asshole of a little kid, his mom could have kept walking past the scene so the heroes could arrive. She could have kept walking on her way to pick up Ivy from school. She maybe wouldn't have felt the need to prove herself to her number one fan. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-A